


Shut The Fuck Up

by orphan_account



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewey talks too damn much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut The Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spross/gifts).



"Man, I thought they took my goddamned _kidneys_!" Dewey Crowe bellowed yet again, prompting Dickie to bite down slightly harder on his bottom lip.  
  
The man had been pacing the room, wallowing and whining and driving his friend damn near to blind rage all due to that asshole who'd gone and scared the poor imbecile out of his wits.  
  
Dickie adjusted his hat as was customary when he was distressed, then let out a throaty sigh, causing Dewey to stop in his tracks.  
  
His eyes darted for a moment, then laid flat on Dickie. "You alright? What'd I say?"  
  
The brunette stood up, limping the way to his counterpart, then hovered like a statue with a bone to pick.  
  
Dewey's eyes were pleading, unsure of what his fate was to be just then, when Dickie grabbed his face suddenly.  
  
A high-pitched squeak left his throat, then fell onto Dickie's tongue as the darker man kissed him.  
  
Nothing but the sound of heavy breaths and an occasional whimper from Dewey was left in the air around them, the man now gratefully returning the kiss.  
  
A few minutes, and it was over, Dewey reeling.  
  
"Dickie, w-what the hell was that about?"  
  
Dickie just laughed.  
  
"Got you to shut the fuck up, didn't it?"

  



End file.
